


love immortal just like mine

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Изабелле не впервой прибегать к силе своего воображения, чтобы чуточку исправить реальность.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Романтизация абьюза, смерть персонажа.

В газете — фото из тех, которые делают в первый рабочий день для пропуска: на синем фоне, с прикушенной губой и полуприкрытыми глазами, как у человека, моргнувшего в самый неподходящий момент.

Изабелла недолго гадает, почему взяли именно этот снимок. Неужели не нашлось родни с пухлыми фотоальбомами, с сотнями снимков, где Кристин Крингл смеётся, улыбается, обнимает друзей, держит на коленях кота — выглядит молодой и полной жизни, чтобы каждый, кто читает статью, проникся ненавистью к её убийце? Это фото совсем не подходит, не выражает — не позволяет проникнуться.

Изабелле не впервой прибегать к силе своего воображения, чтобы чуточку исправить реальность.

Они с Кристин похожи — Изабелла может понять, почему Эд смотрел так, словно увидел призрака. Различия в самых тонких, почти незаметных деталях: цвет волос, укладка, которую Изабелла никогда бы не стала делать, губы чуть тоньше, нет бледных веснушек на носу. Рост — Кристин чуть ниже, вес — Кристин чуть шире. На Кристин очки и юбка-карандаш вместо элегантного платья и контактных линз. Кристин кажется слабой, беззащитной и безобидной.

Она — как Элизабет, и Анджелика, и Белла; словом, как каждая хрупкая, нежная женщина из книг, которых так много в библиотеке Изабеллы. И её конец — он грустный, грязный, но по-своему возвышенный. Можно много говорить о мотивах убийцы, о его психическом состоянии, о его предыдущих и последующих убийствах, подставах, тонких махинациях, но Изабелла знает — годы опыта, сотни прожитых через книги жизней не врут. Икары всегда сгорают, подлетая слишком близко к солнцу. Если бы Джульетта дожила до конца пьесы, разве была бы та история — о любви? Эта смерть ужасна и трагична, но она правильная, она нужная — без неё картина не будет полной, никакой автор не потерпит такого. Кристин, возможно, могла бы оценить — даже поблагодарить, если бы у неё был шанс посмотреть на всё... под другим углом.

У Кристин тонкая длинная шея. Изабелла может представить её с пятнами синяков от тяжёлой мужской руки — но она может представить и другое. Тонкую цепочку с крестиком. Жёсткий белый воротничок. Капельку духов, чтобы оставить на весь день тонкий аромат. Закрывая глаза, она представляет себе Кристин не мёртвой, трагичной жертвой, а живой. Дышащей. Творящей историю каждым жестом, каждым взглядом. Женщина, достойная любви — такой сильной, что она повлекла за собой смерть. Елена из архивов полицейского участка.

Изабелла представляет её такой, какой её видели те, кто её любил — какой её видел Эд. Представляет себе ступни в лаковых туфельках с бантами. Представляет свитера с монограммами. Представляет лёгкие, почти незаметные веснушки, и как они спускаются с лица на шею, а с шеи — на небольшую упругую грудь. Представляет мягкий животик и тонкие запястья, одно — с золотой цепочкой браслета, другое — с фиолетовыми синяками от чужой грубой лапы. Дама в беде.

Изабелла представляет, как сухие губы бережно целуют её синяки, и вздрагивает. Мурашки бегают под кожей, поднимают дыбом волоски на руках.

Она думает о больших оленьих глазах — как Кристин смотрит со спокойствием бессмертного эльфа, под которым плещется мольба о помощи, которую не заметит случайный человек. Она думает о мягкой коже, которая ранится так легко — можно позволить себе только самые нежные, самые лёгкие прикосновения, пальцами к запястью, губами к тонко бьющейся венке. Она думает, как испуганно вздохнула бы Кристин, если бы её подхватили на руки и уложили на большую мягкую кровать — как она замерла бы, тяжело вздымая грудь дыханием, дрожа светлыми рыжими ресницами.

Изабелла тоже дышит тяжело.

В её мыслях нет даже Эда — только смутный образ некоего героя, без возраста, и роста, и отличительных черт. Он неважен сейчас, он нужен, только чтобы расстёгивать жемчужные пуговки на блузке Кристин, чтобы целовать впадинку у неё на животе, чтобы бережным движением раздвигать ей ноги, затянутые в белые кружевные чулки. Изабелла представляет, как чьи-то пальцы рисуют на бёдрах Кристин нежные круги, и её собственные пальцы пробираются ей под юбку, под кружевную ткань трусиков — они не такие нежные, Изабелла закусывает губу, трогает мягкие складки, задевает ногтями, вздрагивая от тонкого привкуса боли.

Кристин — она больше, чем просто женщина. Она сошла со страниц романа, романа эпичного, и трагичного, и пробирающего до самых тёмных глубин души; Кристин — это идея, это недостижимый романтичный идеал, героиня собственной любовной баллады, и каждая героиня заслуживает своей сцены любви на шёлковых простынях. Изабелла, можно сказать, воздаёт почести её образу, представляя, как герой входит в нежное женское нутро. Пальцы Кристин цепляются за простыни, сжимают их в сладкой агонии; пальцы Изабеллы влажные, ноет неудобно вывернутое запястье, но разве это имеет значение — если Кристин целуют мочки ушей, целуют напряжённые соски, целуют губы, приоткрытые в тихом стоне, красные от волшебной неразмазываемой помады, какой отличаются героини любовных романов и романтических фильмов.

Изабелла видит её раскрасневшиеся щеки, почти чувствует сбившееся, сладкое — у героинь не бывает другого — дыхание. Капельки пота блестят на нежной коже, и их смазывают уверенные чужие руки. Они оглаживают крупные круглые бёдра, трогают аккуратные груди, подушечками пальцев обводят по кругу соски; ложатся на шею.

Кристин испуганно раскрывает глаза.

Изабелла кусает себя за губу до крови, сдерживая стон, и дрожит, переживая, переживая и переживая длинную жаркую волну.

У Кристин было всё, чего нет у Изабеллы. Насыщенная жизнь, кружащие голову романы, взгляд раненой лани, идеально закрученные локоны — совсем как в старом кино; и конец, который увековечил и зацементировал её историю для потомков. Жизнь, которая стала сказкой. Шанс из тех, что один на миллион. 

Изабелла откидывается на спинку кресла, откладывает в сторону газету, медленно приходит в себя.

На следующий день она покупает очки.


End file.
